1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telematics system, and more particularly, to a vehicle management system and method in a telematics system, for cyclically checking various vehicle states, accumulating and recording the checked vehicle state in a telematics center, analyzing accumulated and recorded vehicle state information, diagnosing a vehicle, and informing a driver of a diagnosis result.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Korean patent application No. 10-2004-0101549 filed on Dec. 4, 2004 by this applicant and entitled “remote vehicle diagnosing system using telematics system, and control method thereof” (Hereinafter, referred to as “earlier filed invention”), there is provided a system for diagnosing a state of a remote vehicle using a remote communication terminal such as a computer or a portable digital assistants (PDA), and a control method thereof.
In detail, the remote vehicle diagnosing system includes a communication terminal for, upon reception of a remote diagnosis service request from a user, generating and transmitting a remote diagnosis service request signal, and upon transmission of vehicle diagnosis information in response to the remote diagnosis service request signal, informing the user of the transmission of the vehicle diagnosis information; a service providing center for receiving the remote diagnosis service request signal and transmitting a remote diagnosis request signal, and upon reception of vehicle diagnosis information in response to the remote diagnosis request signal, transmitting the received vehicle diagnosis information to the communication terminal; and a telematics terminal for receiving the remote diagnosis request signal, diagnosing a vehicle state, and generating and transmitting vehicle diagnosis information depending on the diagnosed vehicle state. Accordingly, the system can confirm an opening state of a car door and window, and information on each vehicle part obtained using a sensor, at a remote place.
As described above, the vehicle remote diagnosing system has an advantage in that states of the car door and window and a variety of oils can be detected using the sensor.
However, the vehicle remote diagnosing system has a drawback in that since the vehicle state is diagnosed using only the sensor, it is difficult to diagnose a more detailed vehicle state such as a continuous reduction of vehicle power, thereby making it difficult to prevent weariness or breakdown of the vehicle.